


Selfish

by ShouMarufuji



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Aliens, E.T
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShouMarufuji/pseuds/ShouMarufuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'mutant' finds his way by Sollux's hive. His blood was far too bright to be seen. His skin was far too pink. But, perhaps he could grow attached to this...'person'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sollux stood by the door of his communal hive stem. His hand dug into the pocket of his pants, his fingers curl around his little bee key ring. A gift from Aradia for his wriggling day a few sweeps back. She was a good moirail, at least. The keys jingled in his hand as he fished it out of his pocket.

Suddenly, a loud thump. A low groan. Silence.

Sollux panicked, hunting for the source of the noise. There were no clues to the location. Or, there were, but too quiet to hear. He slowly and quietly treaded across the soft grass, trying to remain quiet. Still silent. He looked around. Nothing. Maybe he imagined it. Another voice of the imminently deceased.

Those thoughts were immediately dispelled when a bush rustled. Shit. Sollux, still being cautious, reached into the bush. He felt an arm? A troll? No, the skin was much too soft and fleshy. Then, what? He carefully pulled the thing out, trying not to cut it with his claws. Really, he could have used his powers, but that might have freaked them out, troll or not. The yellowblood pulled the thing out of the bush completely.

It...it was not a troll. His - he assumed it was male, but did his kind even _have_ genders? - skin was far too pink. His hair was black. His teeth were blunt. And...holy shit. He had _red blood_. Not just any red. Bright red. Mutant red. Cullable red.

Sollux raised a hand to his mouth. Oh God. What should he have done? Left him there, only to be found and tested on, possibly culled? No. He kneeled down and gently papped his face, then slapped him weakly. No response. He - no, really, was it really male? It could be a she - was out cold. Good. Red and blue energy swirled around his hand, lifting up the mutant, non-troll thing. Sollux walked back to the entrance of the communal hive stem, the thing floating lifelessly behind him. He unlocked the door and walked up the stairs. These were one of those days where he was glad he had psionics to help him out.

Upon arrival in his own small section of the giant stem, Sollux just noticed how messy it was. He was just used to being alone, and never cleaning up. Honey, food packets, plates all scattered around his respiteblock. Maybe he should clean up. ...later. Sollux carefully placed the mutant into his own recuperacoon. He had no idea where else to put it! And, yes, at this point, it would be more appropriate to just call the thing 'it', since it really could be a hermaphrodite. After placing him in the recuperacoon, Sollux went to his husktop. Karkat was on. Good. Fantastic.

 **\--twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --**

 **TA: kk.**  
 **TA: kk.**  
 **TA: kk, you bone bulge.**  
 **TA: get your grumpy a22 back on your hu2ktop.**  
 **TA: don't make me 2ay iit.**  
 **TA: dude.**  
 **TA: bro.**  
 **TA: homiie.**  
 **CG: WHAT THE FUCK.**  
 **CG: WE HAD AN AGREEMENT, CAPTOR.**  
 **CG: YOU WOULDN'T CALL ME THAT ANYMORE.**  
 **TA: ye2, and you promii2ed two an2wer when ii'm talkiing two you.**  
 **CG: CAN'T A GUY USE THE LOAD GAPER IN PEACE?**  
 **TA: thii2 ii2 pretty iimportant.**  
 **TA: are you alone?**  
 **CG: YEAH.**  
 **CG: WHAT IS IT.**  
 **TA: you have two promii2e.**  
 **TA: you can't tell anyone.**  
 **TA: not tz, not gz, hell, not even ed.**  
 **TA: got iit?**  
 **CG: JUST TELL ME, YOU GIGANTIC**  
 **SHITSTAIN** **ON**   **GOD'S BEST PAIR OF PANTIES.**  
 **TA: ...**

 **TA: ii found a mutant? a weiird beiing by my hiive.**   
**CG: WHAT.**   
**TA: ii don't know what he/2he/iit?? ii2.**   
**TA: iit'2 not troll. unle22 iit'2 a 2eriiou2 ca2e of mutatiion.**   
**TA: iit doe2n't have horn2.**   
**TA: iit2 blood ii2 the rede2t ii've ever 2een.**   
**TA: iit'2 not natural.**   
**CG: SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU FOUND SOME ASSHOLE ON THE FLOOR.**   
**TA: iin a bu2h, actually.**   
**CG: WHATEVER.  
**   
**CG: YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO TURN HIM (??) IN.  
**   
**TA: kk, no.  
**   
**TA: ii can't do that.  
**   
**TA: thii2 thiing ii2n't a troll.  
**   
**TA: are you not getting what they could do two hiim?  
**   
**TA: they could DE2TROY hiim.  
**   
**TA: ...  
**   
**TA: 2hiit.  
**   
**TA: ii have two go.  
**   
**TA: oh fuck.  
**   
**CG: SOLLUX?**

 **\--twinArmageddons [TA] gave up trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. I don't even know why I haven't started chapter 2 yet. Oh well! Maybe I'll update regularly next time. Ahahahnope. Enjoy?

John slept soundly in the recuperacoon. His dreams were filled with the strangest of things. Memories, but too old to remember. Fantasies, but not quite fluid. Thoughts, but too clear to just be it. They all flashed by, showing glimpses. Three of his best friends. Far too much, multicoloured text. Red, green, pink, blue, jade, grey, teal… there was even purple in there at some point, as well. It was all too familiar to him. John and the other three hugged. A soft white light enveloped the quartet, a soft voice whispered in their ears. They won. Won what? There was no answer. It all seemed to fade away.

John opened an eye. Red slime enveloped him. He tried to move. To his pleasure, he could. But, what was with the slime? It stung into his wounds. The young man grabbed the edge of the...cocoon? Wherever he was. His bright blue eyes surfaced the edge. He scanned the room. ...bees? Purple bees? Random red and blue scribbles. A computer. John focused his stare on the being by the computer, raising a hand to his mouth. It looked…relatively human, John supposed? It was wearing clothes. The only thing indicating a lack of humanity were his horns, four of them, sitting on the top of its head. It vaguely resembled candy corn, if one were to squint. Which he did. The thing was typing at its computer, until it suddenly stopped. It spun the chair around, facing John. It sported red and blue shades. Unless those were just its eyes through colourless glasses. Oh God, please let those be shades. Despite this, his hand fell back into the gross slime. He screamed.

John let out incoherent sobs, screams and begs. Was he going to get killed? This was the plan, right? Oh God. His hands dug into the slime, reaching for some sort of weapon. There was nothing. He was defenceless. The thing approached him, John backing up away from it. Upon closer inspection, he was certain – it was not a human. Its skin was grey and rough-looking, its hair growing in unnatural directions. Unless it gelled it. But, something inside of John doubted this. In an act of instinct, the blue-eyed young man sunk chin-deep into the slime. The thing raised an eyebrow at him and backed off a little. John gets back up, watching it. It pointed to itself. An introduction?

“Sollux,” it stated. Although, hearing the voice, John could safely assume he was male. Good. A gender and name to go with. Though, it could just be his species. He was confusing himself.  
“John!” he pointed to himself with a smile. Sollux cocked his head, as if contemplating the word.  
“Jawn?” he asked. The human shook his head with a slight frown.  
“John.”  
“Jawn.”  
“J – oh – n!”  
“…J – oh – n?”  
“John!”  
“Jawn,” Sollux rolled his eyes, as if it was simple. It was not. John sighed, giving up. This was not going to be an easy time with him. Sollux raised a hand up in the air, red and blue energy faintly encircling his fingertips, eventually engulfing his hand. Something grabbed John under his arms, lifting him up into the air. His legs kicked into the air, flicking some of the red goo onto Sollux’s cheek. John giggled as he was put down. The alien grumbled as he wiped it away. John looked down, inspecting his clothes for damage. Damn. This would probably never wash out. And these clothes were pretty snazzy, too! Especially his green jacket.  
“Haha, you have got to admit though, dude. That stuff is gross.”  
“Oh, don’t be a grub. It’s not that bad in there.”

The pair stared at each other. Had they just understood what they said? Or did they assume? John grinned up at Sollux. He was sure he had understood this mysterious being!

“You speak English!” he commented.  
“I speak common,” Sollux was quick to correct.  
“I think that’s called English.”  
“I think you’ll find it’s called common. Besides, what in the fuck is English?”  
“What you’re speaking right now!”  
“Why are we discussing this?” Sollux asked. The human shrugged.  
“Where is this?” John asked, looking around the room.  
“My hive, dumbass.”  
“No, I mean…where on Earth are we?”  
“Earth?”  
“Oh man,” John’s face fell. “This isn’t Earth?” Sollux paused for a moment, confused. He shook his head. The young man raised a hand to his mouth and rushed to the nearest window. He needed air. His hand fumbled with the handle, before swinging open. It was surprisingly warm outside. Fresh air filled his lungs. However, it was not the air he was used to. It felt indescribably different. Perhaps he was uneasy. John’s chest heaved as he took in the air, his gaze moving downwards. Wow. This place was pretty high up. Maybe it was normal to live in apartment-like buildings. He cast his gaze towards the sky, his eyes scanning for the moon. Stars twinkled in the sky, but there was no moon. At least, not to John. A pink and green planet hung high above the sky. He was suddenly certain. He turned back to Sollux, tears stinging his bright blue eyes.

“Where am I?”


End file.
